


The First Champion

by Quantum_Bewear



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BOTW Prequel, Gen, Link’s Father, Partly inspired by the Merlin (2008) series, Prince Rhoam of Hyrule, Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Bewear/pseuds/Quantum_Bewear
Summary: A prequel long before the Great Calamity, before either Link or Zelda were born. In a prosperous Hyrule where peace has existed for centuries, a young man’s journey to knighthood leads him to service under a spoiled prince, defeating ancient and new threats, allying with the unexpected, and becoming a legend. He is Link’s father, he is, the First Champion.





	1. Prologue

Heavy breath rang through the rainforest, the sound of footsteps in the muddy earth echoed. The pounding sound of running stopped as a women attempted to catch her breath for the slightest moment. Looking back her eyes widened in fear as the Bokoblin zeroed in, picking up her pace again she didn't get to far until a large root flung her into the ground, the weight of her pack stifling any hope of escape.

“N-no please!” She yelled, trying in vain to reason with the feral beast. She awaited the impact of its club, the slab of wood neared her skull before it and the creature dropped like a rag doll, the blue Bokoblin’s back stained in red with a blade jutting from it’s spine. The body quickly dissipated into purple smoke, leaving a horrid stench.

Behind the clearing smoke stood a figure, donned in a light blue tunic and black hood that he quickly yanked off, revealing a handsome young man, bright blue eyes, fairly tanned skin, and hair black as the night sky.

“A-a-are you alright Milady?” He asked as he extended a hand. He had a nice smile but slightly winced at his own speech.

“Y-yes, thank you!” She beamed as he pulled her up, still disoriented by her near-death experience.

“Quite the ssscare you had there.” He remarked while picking his blade back up. “Lucky you weren’t too far from Lurelin, otherwise I wouldn’t h-have heard you!”

“I can’t thank you enough sir, is there any way I can repay you?” She asked.

“I require nothing Milady, a knight doesn’t ssserve only to be rewarded.” He rebutted.

The woman gave a puzzled look. “You’re a knight of Hyrule?”

“Well not yet perse...” He stuttered. “Though when I reach Castle Town, I will.” He shot her another smile as he sheathed his blade behind his shield and began to trot away.

“Wait!” She yelled. “Will you at least tell me your name?”

“Neal.” He responded. “If we ever m-meet again, I ought to be S-Sir Neal.”


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal arrives at Castle Town...and the adventure begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this up! Sorry for the two month delay, I make no promises but I’ll try me best to get these get up faster...

Castle Town was the bustling heart of Hyrule it always was. The Marketplace alone was one of the most lively places in the whole kingdom. Shops hung up bright banners in hopes of attracting attention, and the glistening shine of rupees being passed hand to hand caused color to splash across nearly every sight.

Neal had been here once before ages ago, on a trip with his parents. He recognized a few stores still in business, one selling Cucco’s and another that would emblazon shields with unique designs.

Enjoying the sights, Neal didn’t notice the incoming pair, bumping into one of them hard, both hitting the ground.

After rubbing the pain on his head Neal looked up to see the person he collided with, a maiden with long strawberry blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore a simple turquoise dress, a crest emblazoned on the chest. A similar-looking male helped her up, decked out in silver plate armor, with the Hyrule insignia.

Neal rose to his feat, brushing of the dirt on his tunic. “Sssorry Milady.” He apologized.

“Peasants…” She groaned quietly as she shoved him out of the way, paying no mind to the apology. The knight accompanying her simply looked back and glared at Neal as he followed.

“I said sorry!” Neal yelled as he trotted off.

* * *

  
The fountain before Hyrule Castle was the “center of small talk” as many put it. Many bored teens and those working in the castle on break will go to the fountain to chat it up with the locals. Neal walked up to a man dressed in sophisticated attire sitting on the fountain

“Excuse me sir?” Neal asked politely, slightly hushed to avoid stuttering.

The balding man looked up from the journal he was staring at. “Can I help you?” He said coldly.

Neal responder quickly. “Do you work at Hyrule Castle by chance?”

“Why, indeed I do, Alin Eandor, clerk to his royal highness, how can I assist you?” He cheered, noticeably pepping up.

“I’d like to spe-speak with the king if that’s possible.” Neal answered.

Alin’s face quickly morphed into his previous cold expression. “Young man, do you know how many times I get that asked a day.”

“I understand that b-b-but this I important, you see-“

Alin murmured. “That’s what they all say…”

“I want to become a knight and to do so I must speak with the king.” Neal finished.

Alin scanned the youth before him. ”What house are you from, you don’t look like nobility with that basic tunic.

“Well I’m not noble...per se...but if I speak to the king I can explain-“

“Ohhhh, your another one of those boys who mistakes a knight for a soldier, a common mistake!” Alin patronized.

Annoyance graced Neal’s face. “I know you need to be noble to be a royal knight, if I can please just ssspeak to the king, I’m sure I can explain to him why I should be a knight, I know he’s busy as king, but it will only be a few m-m-minutes of his day-“

Alin’s hand slowly covered his face in frustration “Who exactly do you think you are young man?!”

Neal sighed and stared. “Neal Roucage…”

Alin’s eyes widened. “Roucage as in-“

Neal took his shield from his back and showed it off. “My father was Eldis Roucage.”

Alin quickly took out a pencil, furiously scribbling in the journal before snapping it close. “You’re lucky that name still carries some weight, you may speak with his royal highness tomorrow at noon, good day Mister Roucage.”

 

* * *

 

“Right this way Mister Roucage!” Alin proclaimed as he led Neal along the hill Hyrule Castle was built upon.

“You can just call me Neal, you know.”

“Your name may be squandered but it does feel good to say it again after all this time…” Alin remarked.

“Was it really that bad, whatever happened, father never told me about his sssupposed failure?” Neal asked.

“Oh I am sure the king will gladly explain…” Alin remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

“Gee thanks…” Neal murmured.

They both made it to the grand doors to the throne room, Alin giving him a pat on the back before darting off. “Well here we are, have a nice chat!”

Neal took a deep breath. “Here we go…” And pushed the grand doors.

The chamber was packed with many noble looking people and royal knights, all eyes locked on to Neal. In the corner of his eye he spotted the pair he quite literally bumped into earlier, the lady with a sour face at the sight of him, the male carrying a face of indifference.

Next to the throne stood a young man with brown hair consumed in a book, a shorter blonde woman stood next to him.

In front, on an illustrious throne, sat the king himself.

King Jansen Venhara Hyrule had been ruler of the land of the past thirty years. In time he had made Hyrule the most stable and peaceful it had been in decades.

He was a tall, well built man. He wore elegant robes over his ivory skin, and the Hylian crown rested on his greying hair. His green eyes simply stared at Neal as he stopped in the middle of the room.

Neal took a knee. “Your highness.”

“So, you claim to be the son of Eldis Roucage boy?” Jansen asked with his booming voice.

Neal stood and took his shield off from his back. “My name is N-N-Neal Roucage, and I do have proof.”

The king stood from his throne and slowly strutted towards Neal.

“May I?” Jansen asked, Neal quickly handing to him.

After an seemingly eternal pause of the king examining the shield’s crest, he handed it back to Neal, and almost unnoticeably smiled.

“So, a Roucage returns to Hyrule Castle, tell me how is your father.”

“He’s dead.” Neal said plainly. “Died two months ago.”

A tinge of sadness spread across King Jansen’s face. “What happened to him?”

Neal sighed. “Fell ill, n-n-never got better…”

The king wordlessly returned to his throne, returning to a stern expression. “Back on subject, what business to have here?”

“Becoming a knight.” Neal announced. He heard the slightest scoff coming from the direction of the pair he met earlier.

Familiar frustration graced Jasnen’s face. “You know of the requirement correct?”

“I know I have to be nobility, but-“

Jansen interrupted. “So despite knowing that you come here to waste my time?”

Neal took a deep breath. “Father told me he protected you for years, and he was once nobility, I...just hoped that would mean sssomething.”

The king pinched the bridge of his nose. “No exceptions are made for knighthood, I’m sure your father trained you well, but he surrendered his title long ago, and not even a Roucage is exempt from rules put in place for centuries, if you truly want to fight for Hyrule, you can become a soldier.”

Neal stood there silent before speaking. “I thank you...for your t-t-time your highness.”

“Your father was a good man, I do hope for you the best, young Roucage.” Jansen simply stared as Neal walked out.

 

* * *

 

Neal sat on alone a bench, deep in thought. The corral of sounds coming from the marketplace became white noise...until a chuckle snapped him back into reality.

“I honestly don’t know what you were expecting from that?” The brown-haired young man stated.

“Neither do I r-r-really…” Neal let out.

“I mean, you knew you couldn’t be a knight even with your bloodline, but you decided to waste everyone’s time I suppose.” He patronized.

Neal frowned. “I am well, well a-a-aware.”

“Are you just nervous what’s with the stutter?”

“It’s not that I’m nervous I just happen to-“ Neal expounded, before the sudden outburst of screams sprang from the marketplace.

A soldier quickly ran up and dropped on a knee before the young man. “What in Hylia’s name is happening?”

The soldier shouted while catching his breath. “A Lynel is in the plaza!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, things starting to happen. I really hope you guys enjoyed and you stick around for more. Feel free to comment, I would love to hear what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the start of a long series that I definitely hope I finish. I absolutely love Zelda and I hope you all enjoy as to my knowledge this is the first fanfic to focus on Link’s father completely. I wrote him with a stutter to hopefully give him some more depth, I did a lot of research in trying to portray it accuratetly, but if you reading this have a stutter feel free to enlighten me on getting it right. This was a simple prologue to show of Neal, I hope you tune in for more!


End file.
